


Bright

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Magic Cock, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wanda and Natasha 'induct' new girl Carol.





	

Firmly pressed between two warm, thrusting bodies, Carol made no effort to supress her groans and gasps of pleasure. Her body tensing and releasing as successive waves of heightened pleasure fuelled her impending orgasm.

Wanda gave a light giggle as she turned her head, her lips brushing Carol’s ear then nipping as she hummed. “You really like this, hmm?” A quick nod from the blonde as she shook when another crashing impact landed. Wanda continued. “There’s something, special that we can do, just for you.”

Natasha’s low laughter grabbed Carol’s attention, she shifted her head to try and see the redhead as she mumbled. “Sure, what is it.” Natasha’s renewed laughter caused Carol to struggle to voice her curiosity. “Tell me.”

A purr as Natasha curled her lips slowly while imitating Wanda’s motion. “How about, we stuff you, from both sides. Oh, but not with toys…” Even as Natasha trailed off into vagueness, Carol’s eyes went wide. 

As the pair moved off and from underneath her, Carol rolled over onto her back as she panted. Detecting the glow of Wanda’s fingertips from the edge of her vision, she turned her head slowly, a soft giggle as she heard Natasha’s teasing. “You’re cute, but we can’t get it up just by looking.”

Carol balanced herself on her front as she slid across the bed, a daring smirk as she waved one hand while glancing between the pair, each now sporting her own impressively sized cock. "But I've only got one mouth, so you girls will have to take turns."


End file.
